


Whispers of a maybe future

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for a weekend Scott and Stiles relax and pretend that they're normal teenagers with normal problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of a maybe future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrybush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybush/gifts).



> Anonymous asked you:  
> scott/stiles, sleepover, blanket fort, cookies, cuddling, sleep-humping (it's totally a thing)

When everything is over and there's a quiet settled over Beacon Hills that hasn't been there for over a year; they decide to lock themselves up in Scott's bedroom for the weekend. He even manages to bargain with Isaac and his mom to leave the house and it's awesome. They spend the first day making a blanket fort, purely for the sake of acting like they were eleven again, whispering about nonsense and imagining about their would be grand futures. Now however, they bake cookies (choc-chip, where the cookie is barely a cookie and more chocolate than anything), curl up in a tangle of limbs within the blanket fort and whisper about how they were going to decorate their college dorm room. If neither mention the if they make it to college that is left unsaid, well neither of them are going to say anything. Rightfully so. The weekend was about just them and their would be dreams of maybe they were normal teenagers with normal teenaged problems. If they end up cuddling with a few added sloppy kisses well that was just between the two of them.

It is because they end up falling asleep so tightly wound together that he didn't know how they didn't morph into each other that he feels it in the first place. It was subtle at first, just a nudge, barely registering that he doesn't even awake. It's when it becomes more persistent, a constant pressure that he wakes up; barely even conscience. When Stiles clings to his hip and moves just slightly up his leg, that he wakes up completely. It is then that he realises that Stiles is humping him and he's stuck in the middle of it. It didn't matter what he did now; he just knew the endgame was going to be the same. Awkward silence and Stiles with a mess in his pants. There was the other option, and the more he dwelled on it the more he wanted to do it. Even if it meant awkward silence. At least Stiles wouldn't have a mess in his pants. That was always a plus. Taking a breath Scott counts to ten then nudges Stiles. It was now or never.

"Stiles. Stiles wake up."

It's when Stiles goes ridged and takes a sharp intake of air that he knows Stiles is awake and aware. He grabs Stiles' arm, his grip gentle, rubbing circles into it with his fingers.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay. Let me help you."

Stiles takes another sharp inhale and lets his shoulders relax, rolling over so that they're face to face, noses brushing against each other. He smiles up at Stiles, running a hand through his hair. "Hi."

Stiles smiles back, showing teeth. "Yo Scotty."

It happens quickly, one second they're just smiling at each other the next they're making out; sloppy, heated and there might be a hint of biting at the other's lips. He's sliding his hand down and taking hold of Stiles' penis, pulling with a twist of his wrist. It causes the kiss to turn even sloppier and Stiles is returning the favour while pulling at his hair. It is all sensation for a while until Stiles is biting at his neck and letting out a long muffled moan and he feels his release trailing down his hand. He follows suit soon after, pulling tightly at Stiles' hair with his clean hand, barely making a sound.

They lay there, panting, for a minute or two, he's not sure; too content to just fall back asleep. Stiles is the one to break the silence.

"So we should clean ourselves up right? I mean not that I wouldn't object to you know doing it again. 'Cept you know clean because ha. It's everywhere."

He muffles his laughter into Stiles' hair. "Sure. Shower together?"

"Always."


End file.
